With the popularization of the handheld internet devices, it becomes a trend to provide the handheld internet devices with various charging ways. For example, a dock charging interface is further integrated on the Dock of a handheld internet device besides a device charging interface (generally a Micro USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface) provided by the handheld internet device. Whereas, the handheld internet device is generally provided with only one charging loop, so a method of avoiding simultaneous use of multiple charging ways by structure is generally adopted in the conventional solution, namely, a user cannot use the device charging interface when the handheld internet device is placed on the dock, or, the dock is connected with the charging loop to avoid the problem of two power supplies. In this case, if the default charging interface of the handheld internet device is defined as the device charging interface, the user experience will be affected. For example, both iPAD of Apple and LePAD of Lenovo adopt the later to solve such a problem. At present, such a problem is basically solved by software, but there will be some risks, this is because much interference will be caused to the logic of the handheld internet device when the two charging interfaces coexist.